nobody understands him
by mtcbones
Summary: before Leonard McCoy went to Star fleet Academy he briefly ran into some people he would later serve with on the U.S.S. Enterprise.


NOBODY UNDERSTANDS HIM

"Nobody understands me" thought the young doctor "or is it that they understand me too well."

Leonard McCoy was fresh out of medical school and a very one sided divorce. He and Joss had called it a day when she tired of being on her own so much and found a young politician Guy Willis, who didn't take seriously the dime store wedding ring she wore.

Leonard lost her and their 3 year old toddler Joanna- the only thing he had done well in his life in his estimation- along with pretty much everything else.

Everything included his license to practice medicine in the hospitals in the state of Georgia.

This free clinic was all he had now. Since he was not remunerated and no one else wanted to run it the authorities had turned the proverbial blind eye to his work there.

Their consciences were assuaged. The indigent had a place to go for treatment at no cost to the state. They didn't have to look for a doctor to staff it and it was down by the train tracks and not far from the docks where no respectable person would go.

The young doctor was charged with paying alimony for Joanna's welfare, but you can't get blood from a turnip and boy was he a turnip.

The only livelihood McCoy had was his room at the clinic and a lunch each working day. Otherwise he had to survive on the generosity of the patients he treated – occasionally a bag of peanuts or a fish if the catch had been good. A charity occasionally left a bag of used clothes for the patients. Leonard felt it was fair game to take some for himself when he needed something.

The one bright spot in an otherwise dreary existence was the once a week supervised hour with Joanna.

Of course one measly hour with a social worker looking on was never sufficient. Joss had told the judge that her father might molest her and she tearfully had requested supervision of his hour.

To harm her was not in his nature. His wife could have anything if he could still have his daughter. She was all he had now. His mother had died while he was a boy and his father just recently.( He had in fact turned off his father's life support shortly before Guy Willis violated his marriage bed).

Why, when Joanna had been born, it was he who had changed and fed her. Joss couldn't bring herself to touch a diaper. She had never got the hang of soothing her baby daughter when she cried, so she just commed Leonard to come and do it.

At the divorce hearing, Jocelyn looked for a total ban on visitation, mainly because she wanted to hurt Leonard. Of course Guy was anxious to get a daughter to give their "family" a wholesome look; a little girl out of diapers, walking and talking and not teething. Good for photo shoots. Neither would make the mistake of having another child.

Her judge would have granted it, except Leonard had successfully taken and passed a paternity test and demanded parental visitation rights.

It was the only thing he had contested. He couldn't see a lot of point with this judge.

He was another who didn't understand Leonard.

Leonard did love the work though the patients he met were some of the loveliest people he ever met before. They might not have possessions but they had friendliness.

They also had every sort of sickness and injury and gave McCoy a chance to expand his skills. He was getting a bit of fame for his work; the work load was expanding.

A retired nurse began helping out a few days a week and a few medical students volunteered during school holidays. They found working with Dr. McCoy helpful in their classes.

Chapter two

Late one evening or was it early one morning, a runaway from Iowa stumbled to his clinic. Leonard was asleep on this storeroom cot. The clinic door was never locked. Why should it be the doctor was nearly always in. and the "wee hours" was a common time for a patient to appear in just the same condition as this kid?

"I suppose the other guy looks worse than you; he's not dead is he champ."

"No he's not dead and yeah you should see him. He'll know better'n to mess with an Iowa Hawkeye."

"Fine kid would you please hold still. If you move while I seal this cut across your eye I might slip and fuse it. He said but "it's your mouth I should fuse" he thought.

"Can it Sawbones. It's your job to preserve my beauty."

"Your beauty, kid? Have you been anywhere near a mirror lately?"

"Nah. How could I? I've been on the road for 3 months. Nobody in Iowa understands me."

"Where have I heard that before?" muttered McCoy "Are you wanted? What did you do, kid?"

"Nothing. Honest Bones. By the way I'm Jim Kirk. Well at least nothing bad."

"What did you do?"

"Look I left home—Mom never home, Dad dead, brother left home, uncle drunk all the time; I was the dog to kick around."

"What did you do?

"The car wasn't his. It was my dad's and I didn't want HIM to have it.

"How old are you?" "18" "No you're not."

Okay 15 and a half, but I'll be 16 in March."

"So you stole a car and totalled it. Are you on probation?"

"Bones, I told you it wasn't his car."

"Are you on probation? They can close my clinic if I'm caught harbouring a juvenile offender."

"No I'm not on probation. I left the car in a ravine and ran away no one was hurt."

"Well you got hurt somehow."

"Some guy in a bar wouldn't pay for his drink and I..."

"You're underage; you shouldn't be working in a bar, kid."

"I wasn't. I was just talking to the girl at the bar."

"Were you drinking?" "Oh Bones, that would be illegal."

"Your blood alcohol is sky high."

"She's so pretty. She might have given me a taste of some of hers."

"A taste!" muttered McCoy.

"..but I got the guy to pay up, Bones."

"Sure after the mother of all fights. Kid someone worked you up good."

"You should see the other guys."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh… No, but I'll be moving on anyway."

"You're not going anywhere till I say so, Kid. There's a cot in the back there. I need to keep an eye on you for at least 24 hours. You have a skull fracture. I've resealed it but I have to see what brain damage it did to you."

"A bed? Well one night would be okay. I am a bit tired, Bones. Thanks."

After Leonard got him settled and then went to look after the other patients who came in to the clinic that day.

The last one, a regular brought a bag of peanuts as a thank you.

"We're in luck kid, we have supper tonight. Hope you like peanuts. Hey don't get up or you'll wind up on the floor."

"This is your bed Bones isn't it. Where're you going to sleep.?"

"Couch is fine; kid the clinic is closed tomorrow. I have something to do in the morning. When I get back you can try getting up."

Chapter Three

Next morning Leonard was up at dawn. This was the day he had his hour with his little sunshine. He checked on Jim, but he was sound asleep. He set the remains of the bag of peanuts on the table beside the cot.

Then he spread the beard suppressor on his face washed and dressed in his best shirt and slacks no jeans for the social worker. He finished by putting his tie on- the one with the little suns on it. Joanna liked that one.

Why they made him come at 8 in the morning was beyond him. They probably hoped he wouldn't show up, and they could stop the visits; saying he didn't care.

Unfailingly he was outside the house-his house once; left him by his parents at 7:45. The social worker always arrived at 8:00. She always tried to cut him off at 9:00 on the dot but he forced her to count the time from when Joanna came in.

She was usually just waking up when they carried her in to the entry hall to see him. However the last 2 Tuesdays she had figured out when she would get to see her daddy and was waiting for him. This annoyed Joss because Joanna made her get up early those days.

Today was different. Leonard arrived as usual at 7:45 and the social worker was only a minute later. This was a substitute; a man but an alien.

Leonard had seen Vulcans before on the vid-news but down here in Georgia it was rare to see any stranger much less an alien.

"You must be Dr. McCoy. I am Spock. I am filling in for Miss Scarlett, your usual social worker. Shall we go in? Miss Scarlett says you are no trouble to observe and as I am a trainee, I can do my practice on this visit."

"Fine Spock just be sure I get my full hour."

They entered the hall and a small whirlwind flew at them. "Daddy" she yelled as she hurled herself into his arms. Who's that?" she asked.

"I am Spock, Miss McCoy I am a friend of your Daddy's."

"Daddy I'm glad Mrs Snoopy isn't here. She always gets in my way when I want to sit on your lap. Please Mr. Spock can I sit on my Daddy's lap?"

"You may Joanna. Dr. you may let her sit on your lap but you know the rules. No holding her."

McCoy was soon being smothered with wet baby kisses.

"Daddy Mommy says I'm a nuisance and that you don't like nuisances."

"Pumpkin, you are the flower of my life. I only live for you and getting to see you. You aren't a nuisance to me and I love you always "

"Always? Please could you come every day?"

"I wish pumpkin but if I did they would put me in jail and never let me see you. I couldn't stand that."

"Mr. Spock would you ask them to let me see my Daddy every day, please?"

"Miss Joanna I wish I could but it is not permitted."

"Then make them permit it." she said as she stamped her little foot.

"Pumpkin let's not talk about that. Let me tell you a story." Leonard proceeded to tell her a story about Mary's little lamb and a few other nursery rhymes that his mom had taught him. If the odd tear trickled down his cheek he tried not to let her see it.

Spock knew those stories, too. His mom had recited them to him when he was little too.

All of a sudden Jocelyn strode in. "Who are you? Where is Susan Scarlett? Who gave him permission to touch my baby? I'll report you for this. Alien! McCoy if you have damaged her in anyway I'll have you both on Rura Penthe. Now I have to take her to a real Doctor to check her out. Come here Missy. Out, both of you!"

Outside Leonard said "I'm sorry about that son. She doesn't like that I get to see Joanna at all. I hope she doesn't get you in trouble."

"She will likely try but I think Miss Scarlett knows that Mrs. Willis is just looking for any excuse to stop your visits. Miss Scarlett is not against you. She will be with you next week for your next visit. I will be doing a different assignment each week until I am fully qualified."

"Spock, would you care to go to the café over there for a cup of tea with me. I'll buy it."

"Dr. it would be pleasing to share a cup of tea with you but I must give my report to my overseer at the office, and then I have a class. It was also pleasing to meet you and be assured I will a good report to Miss Scarlett about this visit with your daughter."

"Thanks Spock but I'm not sure that'll be enough to save me. They usually won't let me touch her. I took advantage of your inexperience to let her sit on my lap. She needs her Dad and ….I need her too. It was worth it, but I hope you don't get in trouble because of my trouble."

After Spock left Leonard walked back to the clinic. He was well aware he had probably given up his visits by letting her touch him. If he had any credits he would have drunk himself silly now.

If Spock had accepted his offer Leonard would have only been able to afford 1 cup of tea for Spock. He didn't have enough credits for two cups. Instead he bought a plain doughnut and brought it home to his patient. He hadn't been able to leave him very many peanuts when he left the clinic.

Chapter four

"Hey thanks Bones." said the youngster as he scoffed the pastry. "I'm kind of tired of peanuts. Can I get up now? I have to get back to the pub. I get my keep for cleaning it up before the patrons come in. If you want to come down with me, I'll get you a sandwich. I bet you didn't eat anything today."

"Not yet" affirmed the dr. quietly "the clinic can't afford to feed me when it's closed. It's run on a shoestring as it is."

When the pair got to the pub, the proprietor was up to his elbows in suds.

"You're late Jim."

"Sorry Mr. Harris. Dr McCoy here wouldn't let me get up until a few minutes ago. He runs the free clinic down by the tracks. I brought him up for a sandwich."

"Your brawl costed me more than your pay for a week, Jim I have to let you go. Maybe your friend can give you a job? You shouldn't get into any fights in a clinic. He's not a bad kid. He's honest at least."

"I'd be happy to have him help me out, Mr. Harris but there's no salary so I can't pay him anything and he has to eat."

Look boys, come in and have a sandwich but then I can't help you after that." said the publican as he laid a sandwich (last night's leftovers but fresh enough) and a coke in front of them.

Leonard tried to eat his like he wasn't famished, but Kirk wolfed his down and then watched wistfully as McCoy finished his last few bites. When the drinks were gone to the last melting ice cube, they thanked Mr. Harris. Leonard then said "If you ever need to be patched up or an aspirin come down to the clinic and I'll return the favour."

"Hey Bones. Thanks for the job offer, but I've got to move on. I'm heading to San Francisco. They train crews for Starfleet. I'm going to be Captain of their biggest ship one day."

"How are you going to get there much less get to be a captain when you haven't one red credit to your name?"

"I'll work my way across the country 'til I get there. I don't need any money there they pay you while you study. Why don't you come too? I'm sure they need doctors too."

"I can't or I won't get to see my daughter. She's the only good thing in my life. If I leave they'll let Jocelyn's politician be her father. She'll never know her real Dad."

"Okay Bones, I don't understand you. You're working for nothing and you have a chance to go into space and be famous. They wouldn't take her from you if you were famous."

Chapter five

Leonard went back to the clinic and Jim went on his way.

At the clinic Leonard found a policeman with a summons to appear in court next Tuesday morning. 9 A.M. sharp.

"Sorry Doc. I don't like this anymore than you do I'm just doing my job."

"Tuesday at 9" McCoy read again. "No. That's my time with my daughter. They'll have to wait till 10:30."

If you don't show I'll have to come and get you. That's the time it says. Maybe you can see her after the court."

That evening there was a knock on the door.

"Clinic's open at eight tomorrow morning." He called "if it's an emergency go to Mt. Sinai hospital. It's just four blocks from here on the same street."

The knock was repeated. Whoever it was, was lucky he had no money or he would be on the floor in a drunken stupor right now.

"Okay I'm coming. Keep your shirt on. You better be bleeding heavily or about to deliver a baby." His voice had risen considerably. He was in no mood for a headache or hangnail.

"I have no intention of removing any of my clothing including my shirt Dr. McCoy."

"Oh Spock. Sorry I thought it was a patient knocking"

"Fortunately I am in optimum health physically. I am however in a small bit of distress. I have been reprimanded for allowing you to have contact with your daughter. My position has been terminated and I am leaving for the Vulcan embassy in San Francisco in the morning. I have come to warn you that your ex wife is preparing to remove all your contact with your daughter.

I gave them my report of your visit with Joanna this morning. it was a most favourable report but it seems they have misunderstood my words. They intend to use it against you in court.

I regret that I will be the cause of your trouble and I grieve with thee."

"Thanks Spock you didn't do anything wrong. They never wanted me to see her anyway and this is just an excuse to bar me. I'll fight it in court. If I lose I'll have nothing left in this world."

"You have this clinic and your work. It is good work. Many have been helped that couldn't afford treatment."

"Yeah. I know." Said a very dejected McCoy

When Leonard appeared at the court he saw Joss and her Governor. Mr and Mrs Willis now. They were dressed in their finest. Joanna was with them in a blue satin dress it brought out her blue eyes the ones she got from him. It had a bow at the back. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had black patent leather shoes. Real leather. No one was allowed to use real leather any more.

Leonard could see she was disgusted to be dressed like that. She was the jeans and t-shirt type. She was pulling at the neck of her dress and fidgeting. Joss leaned down and said something to her. She quieted briefly 'til she saw her Dad in his usual visit clothes.

She jumped down from her seat and started to run over to her Father, but Gov. Willis grabbed her and held her very tight. So tight she told him to let her go. He slapped her then and she sat down like a cowed dog.

On the bench was the same judge who had given the divorce settlement to Joss. Leonard knew he should give up then and there, but this was about his visits to Joanna. He couldn't give up.

Joss was called first. As she settled into the witness box she poofed her curls. "Joanna was terribly disturbed after His visit. She couldn't sleep that night she was so traumatized."

She proceeded to tell of her trepidation each week that he came to see her daughter. "

"Last Tuesday was the most distressing. The normal female social worker was sick and a male came as a substitute. You couldn't even call him a man he was an alien and not even qualified. He allowed Mr. McCoy to…"

"Objection your honor." said the rather bored free legal aid man, Braemer. "My client is a qualified doctor."

"A doctor who killed his father." retorted Mrs. Willis "and is not allowed to work in any hospital in this state."

Turning to the judge she added" In fact he is flouting your ruling by continuing to practice in the so called 'clinic' down by the tracks."

"Please continue your testimony, Mrs. Willis. I'm sorry my esteemed colleague got us bogged down over a title" prompted her lawyer. "Carry on with your story."

"Oh yes your honor. When I went in to warn DOCTOR… McCoy, that he had overstayed his visit. I saw my poor darling sitting on his lap. I shudder to think where he was touching her." At this she had to stop to wipe a tear from her eye with her lace hankie. "That alien was supposed to be protecting my poor child and watching that McCoy didn't have any physical contact."

"That is all Mrs Willis " said her lawyer.

"Mr Braemer do you wish to cross examine?" asked the judge

"No questions your honor" answered McCoy's representative with a yawn.

(Joss's lawyer then called Miss Scarlett)

"How is it that you let this… this …alien oversee Dr. McCoy's visit with his daughter?"

"I regret that this has happened. I had to attend my father's funeral and Mr. Spock came to us with sterling qualifications. He had been with us since last Friday week and there have been no problems with his work anywhere else. Dr. McCoy has never violated any of the rules before. I saw no need to worry. I do apologize however that Mr. Spock lapsed in his judgement on this occasion. From his report of the visit I can not see that anything abusive happened and I would guess the only trauma the child suffered was in seeing her father leave her after his visit."

"Mr Braemer.. Mr. Braemer." called the judge. He then instructed the bailiff to wake the free legal aid lawyer.

"No questions your honor"

"Are either of you calling any further witnesses." asked the judge as he contemplated lunch time.

"No sir" replied both lawyers.

"Then I rule that Dr. McCoy is forbidden any further contact with his daughter until she is 18 years old. He may ring her for 10 minutes each month. He may chose to speak to her in one ten minute call orhe may chose to divide it into two 5 minute calls. On Christmas and her birthday a further 5 minutes each of those days will be allowed."

"Excuse an interruption, your honor but something must be done about his illegal activity treating patients at the free clinic."

"Yes of course. That must cease immediately. The clinic will have to find another doctor or close. Also the alien Spock, because of his incompetence in allowing the defendant to molest Mrs. Willis's daughter, he is not allowed to practice in this state. If I had any say he would not be allowed to do so anywhere on this planet . Miss Scarlett is to assess the damage done to the child, to determine how long Dr. McCoy will spend in prison. As an indigent he can not be fined. For a start I remand him to the state penitentiary for the next 3 weeks. If he has no further time added he will then be released and banned from setting foot in this state. If he should do so he will be sentenced to prison until the child is 18 years old. This case is closed"

That evening Spock left for the Vulcan embassy in San Francisco. (He would later join Starfleet after a disagreement with his father.)

Leonard had a bed and food; albeit replicated prison food and the judge attended the Willis's victory dinner party.


End file.
